mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Waluigi
Waluigi is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.1. Attacks Basic Moveset: * Punch: By pressing the first button, this melee attack does 1 damage * Hammer: By pressing down and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Air Hammer: By pressing the up button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage * Hammer Swing: By tapping either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 3 damage * Push: By pressing either side button and the first button, this melee attack does 2 damage Specials: * Bomb-Omb Jump: By pressing the up button and the second button, this melee attack does 2 damage on hit, 3 damage on explosion * Tennis Racket: By pressing the second button, this ranged attack does 2 damage * Piranha Plant: By pressing down and the second button, this special attack does 2 damage, and stays for 8 seconds. Good for locking enemies, and making combos. Showdown: * Master Bomb: A huge explosion of Bob-Ombs that does about 15 damage. Skin Swaps Waluigi has 3 different skin swaps: Red Waluigi, Gold Waluigi, and Brown Waluigi. Waluigi_character.png Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 1.10.08 PM.png|Red Waluigi Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 1.10.19 PM.png|Gold Waluigi Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 1.10.25 PM.png|Brown Waluigi Attributes Waluigi is ranked 1st in the tier list in the SS tier, the highest of the starters. The one reason Waluigi is at the top of the tier list is because of one simple reason: his Piranha Plant special. This is hands down the best move in the game. It may have some annoying starting lag, but when used properly, it can be a huge threat, even for a move that lasts only eight seconds. This can be used for both defense and offense depending on the position of Waluigi and/or the opponent. You can trap yourself in a corner and just hit tennis balls to tease them because it makes it really hard to get around Waluigi (unless if Waluigi's opponent is playing as Yoshi, Peach, or Toad). And even if the opponent somehow manages to get over the move, due to the property of Waluigi's aerial, which does a meteor smash, it makes it hard for the opponent to get up close to Waluigi. And even so, Waluigi can rack up some serious damage if the opponent can actually get over the plant. This is also a great move for trapping opponents in a corner if they get careless. Because the opponent can't go through the plant, they have to jump over it, but same cost applies (unless if the opponent is playing as Yoshi, Peach, or Toad). And in Platform Castle, this creates a "pit of doom" due to the stage's corners' design. But this isn't the only reason Waluigi is at the number 1 spot; he also has some really fast attacks, an all purpose moveset, a good projectile in his new tennis racket, and a really disjointed hammer with a hitbox behind him (in both of the moves that involve it). However, Waluigi isn't perfect, as he has short range in his other attacks. His projectile also can only go so far. Nevertheless, with the right players and playstyle, it can be very hard to lose when playing as Waluigi. Trivia * Waluigi is the only Mario character (in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown) that hasn't been in a mainstream Mario game, as he first appeared in Mario Tennis for the N64. * Waluigi has been on the top of all the Tier Lists so far. * Waluigi's upside L on his hat references the Greek alphabet letter gamma. * Waluigi was the first character revealed to not have previously been playable in a Smash Bros. game. ]] Waluigi.png|Waluigi's Newcomer Image MKS Waluigi.png|Waluigi's Artwork in this game Waluigi.JPG|Waluigi in Platform Castle fighting Koopa waluigi.jpg|waluigi Time|link=http://akk.li/pics/anne/jpg Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.1 Category:Middleweight Category:Playable Characters Category:Top Tier Category:Tier SS Characters